Talk:Spottedleaf
Style Concerns * Expand history to include details of afterlife appearance. :Needs bookcheck for "Coming Soon" sections :*Needs Field Guide sections looked at :*Needs more quotes I expanded her Firestar's Quest appearance a little. --[[User:Mumble785|''MUMBLE785]] 20:42, 14 March 2009 (UTC) * Remove 'further activity section. * Family section is being used inconsistently with instructions. Needs correction. [[User:Kitsufox| '''Kitsufox' ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 16:27, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::In the family section, it says that Dappletail is her mother. That was sourced form the official site. Should we remove it? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 00:47, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::Removed. No OS family. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:04, 21 April 2008 (UTC) How is Graystripe Spottedleaf's nephew? He isn't; the OS is wrong. Anyway, I can't remeber if Spottedleaf is in Outcast. I just put coming soon, but if anyone knows if she's not, can they remove the section and the book from the deadbooks??? Thanks,--Rainpaw(Talk!) 01:10, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure if she's in Outcast..I can check, though. User:Warrior♥ 17:31, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :: No, she isn't in Outcast. --Warrior♥ Jayfeather Fan 23:24, 14 March 2009 (UTC) This is about Graystripe being Spottedleaf's nephew: Well, since Graystripe's parents are Willowpelt and Patchpelt, and Willowpelt and Patchpelt are both Spottedleaf's siblings since they share the same parents, Swiftbreeze and Adderfang, Graystripe is Spottedleaf's nephew. Think of it like this: If you're Spottedleaf, and you sister has a son, he becomes your nephew. Isn't that true? 19:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Midnite is correct. Spottedleaf is Graystripe's nephew. 20:09, October 28, 2010 (UTC) No, she's Graystripe's NIECE! Amby the cat *batteries and writing pad not included* "I RULE THE...*Cough cough*" 23:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Fixing I am working this article to gold prep,(at least I'll try :), and I just cited her whole description. --Mallin 20:48, 21 December 2008 (UTC) should we add "spottedleaf's honest answer", because leafpool has hers on her description?--Snowflurry 11:23, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Snowflurry On Redtail's page, it is said that Willowpelt and Spottedleaf is his sisters... It is said it was revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy.... should we add this too? --Sorrie!always in starclan 23:47, 22 July 2009 (UTC) it says on the warriors site that dappletail is spottedleafs mother As we have pointed out many many times, the trees on the website are FALSE!!! The Erins comfirmed it themselves. The trees were done by a fan. Adderfang and Swiftbreeze are the parents of Spottedleaf, Redtail, and Willowpelt--Nightfall101 04:59, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Leopardfoot and Patchpelt as well. Speaking of fixing, we need to fix her quote. I think I know what it should be. Here it is. No cat can make this choice for you. Deep inside you know what is right, and you must follow your heart. Twilight pg. 249 New: How come she looks like she never sleeps, because she has a black outline around her eye.And it looks like eyeliner.Silvermoon Stub I don't think this article should be considered a "stub". I've seen shorter articles that aren't. And what if there isn't enough information about the subject to make a really long article? Why is that considered a "stub"? Forestpaw Family??? How do we know that Swiftbreeze and Adderfang are her parents? Just wondering if we knew it for sure or not. :/ --[[User:Mumble785|''MUMBLE785]] 20:09, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I think Dappletail is Spottedleaf´s Mother. - Rainbreath She isn't. The official site has been proved to be wrong. I think Swiftbreeze and Adderfang are her parents, revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 11:50, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Dappletail is also revealed to be infertile. Boltstar 16:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC) No. Dappletail had a kit. Look at A Dangerous Path. Rainbreath 10:57, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Apparantly Willowpelt and Spottedleaf are Dappletail's kits, as said on the warriors website, and Willowpelt is Graystripe's mother. This seems likely, as Dappletail and Spottedleaf are both beautiful tortoiseshells. In bluestars prophecy it said that swiftbreeze and adderfang were willowpelts redtails and spottedleaf parents the warrior website family tree is wrong as reveled by erin hunter Sorreltail, Rainwhisker and Sootfur were Willowpelt's first kits- it says so in the books. However, I would like to know who Graystripe's parents are. I do not set much by the family tree on the website, I believe what's in the books. Dappletail did have a kit- I call him Flurrykit. These family trees are so confusing. Duststar --Duststar 21:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) In Bluestar's prophecy Swiftbreeze gives birth to Redtail, Willowpelt and Spottedleaf in a litter.--[[User:Night shine|'Nightshine']][[User talk:Night shine|'Let it snow!]] 06:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) more than likely Dappletail had more than one kit in a litter, it is stated in a dangerous path that one kit in her first litter was white with blue eyes (like Snowfur as they probably had the same father, Stormtail) and she probably had more than one litter. Read Bluestar's prophecy for goodness sake. Swiftbreeze had patchpelt and leopardfoot in a first litter. Then she had willowpelt,redtail,and spottedleaf in another litter.Bubblesandvanessa 20:28, February 27, 2010 (UTC)Vanessa If you look in Bluestar's Prophecy, Spottedleaf, Redtail, and Willowpelt are revealed to be Swiftbreeze and Adderfang's kits at the time. Patchpelt and Leopardfoot come way ''before that. And as of my knowledge, Dappletail is not Spottedleaf's mother-if she was, then that would mean she would be Patch and Leopard's mother as well, which would be impossible-seeing as they were kits when she was Dapplepaw. 20:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Dappletails kit (i think) was Snowkit or something and he was deaf and got carried away by a hawk... i may have it mixed up but i think thats it tell me if im wrong! ~Moonstar~ At the end of the family tree it dosen't show leafpools kits and I don't know how to change that*Canyonsong* *Warrior of Fireclan* 06:43, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Eureka! I just realized something! You know how in A darkest Hour, when she was giving Firestar the Gift of Love, and she said to use it especially for Sandstorm! Well, she's Sandstorm's aunt, because Redtail was Sand's father! That's why she was glad with the fact that Firestar is in love with Sandstorm!!!--Moss SC 19:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC) i think it should be added that in catsofclans rock said sandstorm knows firestar better then spottedleadf.that should be added.if you don't believe me,go on sandstorms page.PS congrats on getting spot's pic! It said when Spottedleaf warned Firestar he thought it was Graystripe, BUT!, He thought she was warning him of Darkstripe. Yours truly, the critic, Shrewtail I tried to do that, but someone keeps deleting it!!! :mad: '♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 15:40, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Spottedleaf and Firestar -mates? I think this article should say something abot Spottedleafs relationship with Firestar. She said herself that if she had lived longer she might have been with Firestar. Maybe this could be included in the article somehow. Clarrissa koins 11:24, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but we can't know for sure if Firestar would have stayed with her, after all, he was only an apprentice. It's not enough to go on. insanTA RAINBOWeular 11:56, January 26, 2010 (UTC) i know but spottedleaf spends enough time mooning over firestar.ClarrissaMy Talk Page 10:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) How is Spottedleaf so old? She is described in Into the wild as yound but she is Tigerstars aunt!I mean Tigerstar was a senior warrior- He was made deputy near the d of this book. Can someone tell me how Spottedleaf was so old but described differently. ClarrissaMy Talk Page 16:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Spottedleaf is from a much younger litter, her older sister, Leoperedfoot is Tigerstars mum Raffyjack123 18:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) If Brambleclaw was Spottedleafs mate(also Lionbaze)it would be inbreeding.Spottedleaf should have had a mate... Who would you pick? (Can include cats from newer books) I think Spottedleaf should have a mate. Yellowfang did. Leafpool did. I think Lionblaze or Brambleclaw would be good for her. Maybe Ashfur, Graystripe, or Thornclaw. I know I listed some with mates but whatever. PS Lionblaze is mine Please take this to the forums. The talk is supposed to be about improving the article. And what is the point of this? Spottedleaf is dead.--'Nightshine' ♣ 04:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ok im so sick of this, if medicine cats aren't supposed to have kits or mates then why are are u like oh i think spottedleaf should have had a mate. that's like saying goosefeather, featherwhisker, and jayfeather should have mates to. and if future med. cats are going to have mates then someone tell the erins to get rid of the rule that medicine cats cant have mates or kits. 06:57, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Silverthistle Not to be rude Nightshine... but you really really should stopp talking. I thought it would be interesting to see waht people think! PLZ stopp talking to me. I have no interest in you. I CLICK GOODBYE *''click* '' clarrissa spottedleaf is tigerstars aunt but is way younger because lepeordfoot had tigerkit before he parents adderfang and swiftbreeze had spotted leaf stupid Take this to the forums. And Nightshine wasn't rude. --Rain is quiet WELL LEAVES ME ALONE I DONTS CARE THIS A FREE COUNTRY!!! USA! I SHALL CLICK YOU GOODBYE *''click*'' Their right. Take this to fourms, character talk pages are for improving the article only, not useless chat. SaintIce ♣ 20:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Heyy guys most ppl r upset w/me but im srrry guys.... I just like joined and didnt know what the "forums" were.... PLZ IGNORE ME here In case you're still wondering =) ✐SaNdY 17:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Person can you please sign with the 4 ~'s. Clarris 12:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) This discussion is not right for here; please take this discussion to one of your user pages or the forums. ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 15:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I believe this was meant to be apart of the article, but somehow, it took a wrong turn... 03:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Should we delete the unknown user thing? It was unneeded for the improvement of the article. -- 22:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Old Spottedleaf is way older than Tigerstar, and yet Fire''paw falls in love with her!!! I know, :P but this sorta thing should be taken to the forums. Clarris 12:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) She's not that old. LEOPARDFOOT has the same parents, yet is from a different, much older litter, and Leopardfoot is Tigerstar's mother. ~Hollyfur~ 23:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree Cherrykit and Molekit need to be added underneath the Poppyfrost----Berrynose thing. How do we do that?Hollytail 01:33, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Well...I'm not sure if we should make the family tree so giant...but oh well. [[User:Willowpool16|'Sky']][[User talk:Willowpool16|'wish16']] 03:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ummm....Ok, correct me if im wrong, but shouldnt Spottedleaf be listed in her own family tree? I mean, I checked it a few times, and her name isnt even there! Or am I just going crazy??? swifttail, med cat of nightclan. 01:28, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Click the little floating button with the square and arrow. -- 01:30, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Tabby tail??? Since when has Spottedleaf had a tabby tail, like mentoined in the beginning of her article?? There's no reference number for it, and I don't remember her ever having a tabby tail... ~Hollyfur~ 23:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Anybody? Any ideas? Anything? ~Hollyfur~ 02:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) There have been tons of scenes in the books where the character describes Spottedleaf for the reader. I suspect it was a scene in which Jayfeather described her, since he sees her so much in StarClan. Or, it could have been Leafpool. But I do remember it saying that she had a tabby striped tail at one point in the books Night Fall 02:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) It says she does in ''Secrets Of The Clans. --Dragonfrost 23:43, June 26, 2010 (UTC) In Cats of the Clans Spottedleaf is mentioned many times in Cats of the Clans. Why is that part being deleted? ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 15:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Better I think the story would have been better if Sandstorm and spottedleaf swiched places like if sandstorm died and firestar fell in love with spottedleaf. NO OFFESE I LOVE SANDSTORM BUT I JUST THOUGHT IF THEY GAVE IT A BIT OF A TWIST.Shadowshine 00:31, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Shadowshine This is a Talk Page. It is intended for disscussion about how the article can be improved, not for chatter about charaters. That kind of thing is welcome on the fourms and blogs. --Dragonfrost 23:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Spottedleaf's Eye Colour?? Okay, does anyone remember when they ever said that Spottedleaf has amber eyes? I know she does, I just don't own any copies of the earliers books when she came up a lot. Someone keeps putting a source? beside 'amber eyes', but I know she has them! I don't have any books to look up a page where they've mentioned that so I can't put a source. Does anyone have any idea when they've mentioned her eye colour? Yes,they mention it on pages 47,111/112 and 268 on Into the Wild.--ShadeflowerWarrior of SunClan 20:14, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ah, while we still have the eye color thing, look at page 112 of Into the Wild, it says she has clear amber eyes...can you have clear, pale, amber eyes...? "Bright, not dark or obscured." "Free of ambiguity or doubt." Not clear as in transparent. -- 17:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I know, but I'm saying, would it fit in her description? Tree issue In the tree, Patchpelt is depicted as being both Willowpelt's mate and brother. That's because he is. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 22:44, July 22, 2010 (UTC) There has been a lot of talk about that....Vicki said they were mates on her face book page. It's absolutely ridiculous, I know xD But, we figured we should list them as mates anyway...although I don't believe it's true at all Night Fall 22:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I know this is minor but... What about Spottedleaf's pink nose? In page 42 of Into the Wild it says she nudged Ravenpaw with her small pink nose...is it too minor? She already has a long enough description, and most cats have a long pink nose, so it doesn't need to be included. 22:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Awwwww, but the nose color is hardly mentioned, when I draw pics of her I now know to give her a pink nose, not black like I used to. -.-" I think we should put it. Even if most cats with white on their face have a pink nose, it's still part of her appearance. 20:53, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I disagree. As I said before, she has a long enough description, and most cats have pink noses, it's not an important part of her description. 20:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hiss, all ''eleven of my cats, have ''black noses. The 12th one vanished a few months ago, may my fluffy tabby Tigerstar be in a safe place, oh, yeah, to get to my point, he was the only one who had a dark ''pink nose. Well, that's your cats. Look up a picture of a cat, and it will most likely ''have a pink nose, unless its pelt is dark. That's probably why your cats have black noses. 14:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I've never seen any other mentions of the nose color, and just as Mosspool said, even if most cats have pink noses, it's still part of her appearance. Coontail 15:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Most cats have noses the same color as their pelt (ex. brown cats have brown noses). Tabbies usually have pink noses and cats with lighter fur around their nose. 15:57, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Ooh! Ooh! I have a idea! This, Oblivion, you can't even argue about. How about, we just put it in The Trivia? Specifically, that she is the only cat in the series mentioned to have a pink nose. I agree with this. It's a great idea! [[User:Rainbreath|'Rain']][[User Talk:Rainbreath|'breath']] 12:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) She isn't the only cat in the series mentioned to have a pink nose specifically (Think Brambleberry if my memory doesn't fail me) I guess it could go in a Trivia section. 12:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I guess that's okay, but what does "This, oblivion, you can't even argue about" supposed to mean? :\ 13:13, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Rainbreath, and...I was just being a bit sassy Oblivion. Oh, you're right Sandy, then we could just put, either, she's been mentioned with a small pink nose, or she is the second cat in the series that is mentioned with a pink nose. I don't know, you deside what you want to put, I just wanna help as much as I can before I get a account next year. If it's in Brambleberry's appearance, why can't it be in Spottedleaf's? 22:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Never thought of that, huh. *twitches eye* I wish- oh never mind, let's wait to hear Oblivion's reply. Guys, it doesn't even make sense to put that in the trivia. That's like putting, "He has a torn ear" in the trivia section. It's part of her appearance, it's mentioned often enough, and it has a source. What more do you want? 20:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah ha! It's also in Smudge's appearance. What's any different for Spottedleaf than it is for Brambleberry and Smudge? <- Oops, forgot to sign 20:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :As Oblivion said, many cats have pink noses, so would it really make sense to have in a ton of descriptions that the cat has a pink nose? Also, it's not an important part of her description. Mosspool, you said that it's like putting "He has a torn ear" in the trivia section. In my opinion, a torn ear is much more important than the color of a cat's nose. I think that we should just put it in the trivia section. 20:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC : :But Smudge has a black nose, and he's mostly white. Brambleberry has a bright ''pink nose, and she's known for it. So, there are three cats that have their nose colors in their description and you say that's a ton? ''Yeah....''that's sooooooo many cats compared to how many cats there are in ''total.... What Blackclaw meant was that almost every cat, mentioned or not, has a pink nose. As I've stated thousands of times, Spottedleaf has a long enough description. Just leave it the way it is. 03:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's hard to think of a good example. But, minor or not, it's still part of her description! My point was, you don't put part of a cat's appearance in the trivia section! If you think that it shouldn't be in Spottedleaf's description, then why is it OK for it to be in Brambleberry's and Smudge's? 03:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Becuase Brambleberry and Smudge's description aren't 5 lines long? Look, all I'm saying is that you two should just drop it. It's been agreed to have been put in the trivia, you're just making us waste our time arguing about it. 03:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if we should put it in the trivia. I mean, it's part of her appearance. Most appearances mentioned in the trivia are mistakes like 'Firestar was mentioned to have blue eyes in ___'. I made that up. xD -- 03:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I get what you're saying Frostheart, and I know we wouldn't normally put things like this in the trivia, but Spottedleaf's description is so dang long that I'm going with Sandy's idea of putting it in the trivia. 03:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hiss! Why can't we get someone like Bramble or Insane in this arguement? They'd reason with you! Hey look at Tigerstar's description, it was long and I still got Whitestorm to put that he has pale amber eyes! (And criss cossed pelt but that's less minor) for Spottedleaf's description it's only five more words! Tigerstar's description is needed to be longer because he is basically more descriptive with his claws, scars, and injuries. No need to bug out either. And to reason, I think this is un-needed in the trivia or in the description, light brown she-cats usually have pink noses anyways, so it wouldn't matter. 03:11, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Are you kidding me!? You mean I had this stupid arguement for no reason!? You know, you could have said this, I don't know, maybe, TWO WEEKS AGO? We agreed on putting it in the trivia section. And for Brambleberry, she has a unique description of her pink nose (a striking pink nose). Spottedleaf's is just "pink nose." Is it really important that we can't just put it in another part of the article? And please don't use caps. It can be considered as yelling. 22:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I know, you've told about a thousand other people about 'yelling', and guess what? If I was talking to you in real life, I would be yelling. :x Just saying. . Alright about putting it in the trivia. And Brambleberry, it does not matter, you should speak to other users in a respectful 'tone'. 00:00, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm sorry, I've had a bad day today. I try really ''hard not to take my frustration out on people who don't deserve it, but it was worse day then usual...sorry... It's ok. I get bad days too. 16:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Who cares if Spottedleaf's appearance is so long? What does that change? Lots of the cats have long appearances. That doesn't change anything, and it makes absloutely ''no sense at all ''to put it in the trivia section. That doesn;t belong there! 04:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC) As we said, her description is too long, with her "distinctive dappled coat." Is it that bad if we put her nose color in the trivia section? It will ''still ''be in the article, just not in the long description. And few cats have long descriptions, as they are mostly major characters. 01:06, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ooooh! How about this because we can't agree on Trivia or Description, how about, we have PCA update her nose, like Brambleberry's pic, then we don't have to mention it anywhere. With that, because I'm tired of arguing, after she has a pink nose on her pic, we can put it in the trivia... Well, if it's there it should be mentioned in her article. And ''not ''in the trivia section. That makes absolutely no sense. You don't put a part of their appearance in the trivia (unless it's alternate, i.e. white tail tip) because you think their appearance is too long. 22:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I think we should put it in the description, and I am going to add it. Also, people need to stop arguing on this because it takes up ''way ''too much space. So please, everybody stop commenting on this. 02:25, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Into the Wild Shouldn't she be mentioned as dead in Into the Wild?I know it says somewhere in Into the Wild that Firepaw was remebering her trotting out of her den after she died.I'm gonna go ahead put it in.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 20:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Shadeflower, she didn't actually ''appear, she was just mentioned. And besides, you said you just remembered them mentioning something like that. Did you even check to make sure? 20:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) It was mentioned. "An image of Spottedleaf, trotting out of her den with her coat gleaming in the sunlight, burned in his mind, and he closed his eyes to preserve it." -Into the Wild, Page 234. 20:41, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Apper in Dark river? Does she apper in dark river? I know she doesnt in outcast but I looked in the PO3 and there isnt a dark river section. 11:07, September 23, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't think so, but if you find she did, add it. 12:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) SkyClan blood. If a character is related to Spottedleaf, it always says on their trivia they have SkyClan blood, because they're related to her. Do we really have to put this? It doesn't seem very needed. Also, if we have to, I don't think we need to put that it's because they're related to Spottedleaf in some way. Sometimes the end is the best begining. 16:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC)BraveDreamfoot I changed under her Trivia that she's related to Spottedpelt, but I don't have Firestar's Quest, so I couldn't cite it. Anybody want to? As for your question, BraveDreamfoot, it's just kind of something that goes without saying. I'm not sure how to explain it because I'm really tired right now XD but yeah, we kind of do have to put it. 23:23, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it is definitely needed. Please do not remove it from any articles. 23:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC) SkyClan blood can also be traced through Pinestar and Tigerstar, can't it? Why is it only ever traced to Spottedleaf? Charats on her description it says she has a patch of dark fur around one eye, the apprentice versions are fine, but on the warrior version it has a patch too, since they are flipped that would mean she has two patches. What do we do?*Canyonsong* *Warrior of Fireclan* 22:11, May 6, 2011 (UTC) nevermind charart Spottedleaf needs to look more tortoiseshell torties are usually black lighter brown and ginger with brindle patterns, the white is usually on their chest, belly and pawsRedfern ~May StarClan light your path~ 18:15, August 2, 2011 (UTC)